


say it right

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: M/M, PWP, no plot to be found here sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:06:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just some quick pwp. secret trysts during school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	say it right

yuuma shoved his hard floppy kattobanger into shingetsu’s butt. he laughed. “i’m gonna make you feel the flow of my semen,” he said.

shingetsu was confused. “but yuuma, i said the ray way not the gay way!”

while they smanged in the bathroom, ryoga was outside on the roof trying to seduce kaito.

"do you know what happened to the last person who called me a chicken?"

"ryoga you called yourself a chicken. i didn’t say anything."

"i had to get them involved…with my cock." ryoga paused for effect but kaito was not impressed. he shoved ryoga on the ground and took off his pants and then they started doing it.

"GOD MY ASS," ryoga yelled, because kaito was thrusting his dingdong in so hard, it was more savage than a supernova (if supernovas were sentient), and with more force than ten blackholes combined.

when kaito came he screamed “ultimate photon stream!”


End file.
